Always
by MultipleFandomsFanfics
Summary: Draco has a crush on Harry. He tries to cover it up, but he doesn't know how to do that very well. Little does he know, the brown-haired boy might like him too. Their relationship progresses into something secret.
1. Chapter 1

! CHAPTER ONE.

 **This is my first published fan fiction! I also want to mention that I did get some of an idea of what to do from a different fan fiction, but none of the events were copied. I do love some comments, and it helps me improve. Enjoy!**

! CHAPTER ONE.

Draco woke up to a bunch of people muttering around him. He heard a quiet,"What happened?" and opened his eyes. His Slytherin housemates were clattered around him. It took him a bit of time to realize he was in the hospital wing.

He muttered,"What the hell happened?" As he stretched and rubbed his eyes. "You fell off your broom during quidditch. We had to stop the game because of you." His housemate, Crabbe told him. "You fell off, staring at Potter." His best friend, Blaise joked. A few people chuckled. Draco furrowed his brow. "Oh, bugger off. It doesn't even make sense. We played Hufflepuff today." Draco protested. Blaise whispered,"Exactly, Malfoy."

He was later let out of the hospital wing just in time to go to lunch. He was kind of embarrassed to go, and have all these people asking if he's okay, but he also kind of liked the attention. He thought that maybe Harry would speak to him today. He kept looking in the Gryffindor table's direction, waiting for the brown haired boy to turn around. "Draco!" He heard Blaise yell. He ignored her the whole time they were eating. He seemed confused and somewhat mad. "Whatever. I'll tell you the story in potions." Pansy, his other best friend said. And so, they headed off to potions.

Today, they were supposed to make a potion to decrease the damage of any injury. Draco decided to partner up with Blaise, as he didn't want to hear whatever story Pansy wanted to tell him. Ron, of course partnered up with Hermione. Although, no one could tell wether Ron really liked her, or was just using her knowledge to actually make the potion right. Cho partnered up with Harry. Draco could tell Cho was flirting with Harry within the first 2 minutes he was watching them. He got angry as Harry laughed at some joke Cho told him. He got jealous. And before he knew it, he was grabbing a glass Blaise told him to grab, and dropping it to the ground. He heard a loud crash of the glass, and then people shuffling, and turning around to see what happened. He looked around, and saw that the entire class was staring at him, including Harry and professor Snape. " , if you do not pick up the glass right now, you are going to get detention for the rest of the week." Professor Snape loudly announced as Malfoy dropped to the ground to pick up the spilled glass. "Detention, today in the forbidden forest and 5 points deducted from the Slytherin house." Snape said. At first, Draco hated the fact he got detention. He knew it would take forever to get out of there and he hated it. Until, about 20 minutes later, Snape said," , I hope your fooling around was worth it, because you just got yourself into detention and 10 points removed from the Gryffindor house. Hope you and have fun." He knew what he was doing. He knew Harry and Malfoy,"hate each other,". The only thing he didn't know is that they both were looking forward to it.

Although, Draco started doubting himself. He knew he was going to say something insulting, and would make Potter hate him even more. He was thinking about skipping it. But, it would make things worse. His father would be furious for being a coward and Snape would give him a longer detention. Perhaps something worse. He didn't know what to do. How to act, speak. Should he act nice? No, it would throw people off. Think there was something wrong with him. Should he insult him? Make him hate him even more? No. It self explanatory. Insulting Harry would make this even worse. Should be do both? Act like he hates him, but be nice or at least polite? Maybe something like that would work.

They went off to detention. They met at the entrance, exchanged polite hello's and Draco decided to realize his plan. "So, Potter. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Draco asked. Harry stayed quiet. "It's rude not to answer a question, Potter. You'd think the boy-who-lived would have some manners." Draco continued, trying not to cause an argument. "Believe me, Malfoy. It's better if we don't indulge conversation." Harry finally answered. "Guess I'll just continue with my question." Malfoy began. "Why are you still at hogwarts? You've been here six years. I think you already got the memo that Voldemort wants you dead. Why not go off and live a perfect muggle life?" He continued. "Why do you care if Voldemort wants me dead? Starting to care, Malfoy?" Harry snapped. "Nope. Just curious and bored." He answered. "My aunt and uncle- the relatives that raised me- hate me for being a wizard. It's better staying here and fighting dementors and Voldemort than being there and having to hear about, my,"drunk dad," or my,"crazy mother,"." Harry opened up. "Wow, Potter. Getting personal? Who knew that the perfect Potter has home issues? Still living in a cupboard below the stairs?" Malfoy tried his best to sound normal. He tried acting tough and snarky, but really he felt sad for Harry. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it right at Malfoy. Malfoy jerked and jumped back and the sight of the wand. "Enough! Enough bloody talk! Just leave me alone!" Harry yelled. He seemed angry. Draco knew he messed up. But, he left the boy alone. Harry walked off, and Draco sat under a tree. A few minutes passed, when Malfoy heard a roar. He whispered,"Bollocks" and ran to see what happened. He ran faster than ever. He stopped when he saw Harry on the ground and his wand dropped far away. The thing roared again and Harry pointed out towards the black sky. Draco pulled out his wand and yelled,"Avada kedavra!"immediately killing the invisible creature that almost killed Harry. Draco offered Harry his hand to help him get up. "Thanks." Harry said, relieved. "Shush up. I need someone to help me get out of here." Malfoy answered.

When they did get out, they exchanged good bye's and separated to go to their rooms. Draco was pretty happy with the way they ended the night. Sure, he pissed Harry off, but he made up for it by saving him. He wondered about what would've happened if he just left him there. Would he die? Would he save himself? He was just glad he was there. Draco dozed off, thinking about him.


	2. Chapter 2

! CHAPTER TWO

It was at breakfast when Draco realized he liked Harry. He had insulted Hermione about being a muggle, and Harry stood up for him. He remembered, making a disgusted face as he scanned his face. He thought of it as adorable and hot. _Would he ever do that for me?_ He questioned in his head.

He woke up. He realized that he had been dreaming about that moment. He lied on his bed, wondering why. He decided to just get up, and go on about his day.

As for Harry, he was cheerful when he woke up. He didn't quite understand why. Maybe it was because he finally managed to get on good terms with Malfoy? Maybe because he didn't have quidditch practice? Either way, he was happy. He went downstairs to breakfast. He soon met with Hermione who seemed worried. "How did detention go with Malfoy? Was he annoying?" She asked him. "I got attacked." Harry answered. Hermione dropped her jaw and she looked back at Malfoy, who seemed distracted. "Malfoy attacked you?" She yelled. "No. Actually, Malfoy saved me." Hermione seemed confused. He already knew what was going on in her head. "Why would he save Harry?"," He must have some kind of bloody plan!". As Hermione picked up the daily The Prophet newspaper, Harry wondered. Why did he save me? Ron soon joined. Hermione and Ron were talking as Harry stayed quiet. He thought of what happened. He thought of how heroic, and attractive Draco looked. "Harry, do you think it's a good idea?" Hermione spoke. "Sorry, what?" Harry asked. "We were talking about having parties, at the end of every month. Just to get some cheery spirits and to bring the houses together. I could ask Pansy to join in on the planning." Hermione seemed very excited about the idea, so Harry nodded and Hermione jumped up from her seat to go to Pansy. This gave him the opportunity to turn around and look at Malfoy. He realized that Malfoy was already staring at him, and Harry gave him a quick and little smile. Malfoy returned him with a small smirk as he listened to whatever Hermione had to say to Pansy. Hermione quickly came back and announced that they're going to have the party the following day. She seemed happy to be planning these parties. The rest of the day passed by, and Harry has barely seen Malfoy. He felt sad, but he figured it was just that kind of day for Malfoy where he wants to avoid everyone. Harry brushed it off and continued his day.

He went up to the dorms and found Hermione and Pansy sitting on the floor, talking, although they stopped immediately when Harry walked in. "Please, do keep talking. Don't mind me." Harry said. "No, Harry. We're planning the party. Anything that is planned is a surprise." Hermione answered. So, Harry left the room.

It was finally time for the party, and everyone gathered in the bean bonus room, which was big enough to fit everyone, and a thousand more. Hermione announced that they're going to be playing a game called,"Spin the Bottle". Malfoy whispered,"Bloody muggle game" under his breath and decided not to play. Hermione also announced that red current rum will be served, to which Malfoy had a few drinks of. First went Pansy, who had to kiss Blaise. Pansy passed the bottle to Seamus, who kissed Dean. Seamus passed the bottle down to Crabbe, and the bottle landed on Pansy. The next person was Hermione, who's bottle landed on Ron and everyone cheered. She passed the bottle to Harry, who had to kiss Ginny. Draco saw them kiss, and immediately became angry. His face looked flushed, and he clenched his fists. "Draco, are you okay?" Blaise asked him. "Yeah, I just need more of the rum." Draco answered him, reaching for the bottle and drinking from it. The game soon ended, and Hermione took out a hat. "Before we continue,since Christmas is in a month, Pansy and I decided it would be fun to do secret Santa. Everyone will pick out a name from the hat and they will have to give them a present. Next party, we will open our presents. Keep in mind that you don't have to tell anyone your person, unless you want to." Hermione announced proudly. Everyone grabbed a name, and went on to a game called,"Truth or Dare", to which, Malfoy did join. Pansy started, and she dared Seamus to kiss anyone of the same sex in the room, to which he picked Dean. Seamus then asked Pansy,"Have you ever went down on a girl before?", to which Pansy said yes, and everyone started yelling and asking for detail, which she wouldn't say. Pansy then asked Malfoy,"Truth or dare, Malfoy?", to which Malfoy, being as brave and tough as he is, picked dare. "I heard you saved Potter from some creature in the forbidden forest?" Pansy asked him, curiously."I'm sorry, I thought I picked dare, not truth. Is that not how the bloody game goes?" Draco yelled at Pansy. "Okay, fine! I want to see you kiss Potter!" Pansy screeched. She was obviously smiling excitingly. Harry turned his head, facing Pansy, and raised his eyebrows. A sudden wave of "Oooh's" filled the room. Everyone was excited to see it, two men from rival houses, kissing. "Oh, let's just get it fucking over with, Potter," Draco said as he got closer to him. He quickly pecked him on the lips, and pulled away. They both acted as if they were spitting, as everyone cheered and laughed. The game quickly ended as everyone started to get drunk. The next day, Harry woke up, next to Draco, not remembering a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

! CHAPTER THREE

Harry gets up frantically and tries to wake up Draco. He finally wakes up, trying to figure out where he is. He realized after some time and started freaking out. "Potter, what the bloody hell!? Draco yelled. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. We both got so fucking drunk, we blacked out." Harry answered quietly. He had a raging head ache. "Fuck. I'll ask around." Draco answered quietly. He realized the head ache must be getting on to him too.

Harry went downstairs into the cafeteria. He sat down at his proper table as Hermione and Ron were giggling. "What happened last night?" Harry asked them. "We had a party. You had a little too much to drink. I think you downed a whole bottle of rum." Ron answered, smiling. "Honestly, I don't think anyone was paying attention to what you were doing. Everyone was drunk too and doing their own thing. Wouldn't be surprised if anyone was at the hospital wing right now from alcohol poisoning." Hermione told him, also quietly so none of the teachers heard that they were drinking. She wasn't much of a rule breaker, but she planned the party, so she would probably get expelled.

Harry decided to question everyone else he knew was at the party. He asked Ginny, who he knew wouldn't be drunk. But, she said she wasn't paying attention and left before he did. He asked Seamus. He was too drunk. Of course, he served the alcohol. He asked Neville. He left early as well. He asked everyone he knew. They all either were too drunk, or they left early _. This is unbelievable,_ he thought.

He didn't pay attention to any of his classes. He was too caught up in his thoughts. He was distracted the whole time. If his teachers weren't that busy, they all probably would have gave him detention. They all didn't notice, as they were caught up with a lot of work, since break was starting in about three weeks. For potions, Malfoy asked him to partner up. People started to stare at them and giggle, but they chose to ignore it. "Potter, just so you know, I'm not going to become best friends with you because of this. I'm only partnering up with you so we can figure this out." Draco told him while starting to mix the ingredients for the potion. Harry nodded. They tried to figure out what happened, but everything was just blank. They had no idea what could conclude to them ending up in Harry's bed. Harry was mostly quiet. He didn't want to say anything that would give Malfoy the wrong idea. Malfoy also was acting weird. He wasn't being rude or snarky. He was trying to figure out what happened peacefully and without causing another war. He was trying to be helpful. Harry looked at Draco as he was mixing the liquid ingredients. He was so focused. You don't really see Draco like that, ever. This was probably the most focused Harry has seen Draco be in the past six years. It was cute.

They got out of potions and decided to walk together, since next was a quidditch game. A few laughs and stares passed them, but they continued walking rapidly. A few people actually managed to yell out,"Fags," and,"Disgusting" as they walked past. With the more they heard, the more Draco clenches his fists and got angry. _Next time I hear-_ , Draco began in his head until he heard,"Faggot!" come out of someone's mouth. He ran up and grabbed the student by the collar, putting his fist to the student's jaw. It was the angriest Harry had seen him in ever. Harry yelled,"Malfoy, calm the fuck down!" as Malfoy set the boy down.

As Ron and Hermione were walking to the game, Blaise and Pansy caught up to them and wanted to talk. "Does Malfoy seem weird to you?" Blaise asked as Hermione and Ron slowed down their pace. They both shrugged. "He seems stressed and not focused. Potter, I get. He's always stressed and, of course, it's natural for him that he's be trying to figure this thing, with his Gryffindor mind and actions. But Malfoy would-hell, should- be taking it as a joke or at least making jokes. Why isn't he threatening to go tell his father? He's angry. He almost just beat up a kid because the called him a faggot. Usually he'd have some kind of snarky and mean comeback." Pansy explained. "You don't mean you think there's actually something between them? Like, they're keeping something from us?" Ron seemed confused. Pansy nodded and looked around at the group. They all seemed to understand, at least all except Ron. Ron seemed like he just watched someone get killed- his face screamed terror.

Blaise and Ron agreed to confront the boys when they get back to their dormitories. "Malfoy, can I ask you a question?" Blaise asked him. Malfoy nodded, looking confusingly at the boy standing in front of him. "You're acting weird since this morning. Why? I mean... You look more stressed than ever. You also look angry. And with all this stuff with Potter,I just gotta ask." Blaise began. Malfoy looked annoyed and ready to punch him. "Are you hiding something from us? You, and Potter?" He continued. Draco made a disgusted face. "What the hell, Blaise? Fuck no! I hate Potter!" Draco yelled. Blaise whispered,"Right, sorry." and stayed quiet.

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted him at the door. Harry greeted him back with a nod. "Can I ask you a question." He asked. "Yeah. What's up?" Harry answered. "Are you and Malfoy,like, hiding anything from us?" Ron asked him, quite quickly. Harry could tell Ron was a bit uncomfortable. "What? No! I hate Malfoy! W-Why would you even ask that?" He protested. "Well, Harry, you're stressed out, disoriented, shall I go on? You and Malfoy are acting weird!" Ron yelled. Harry was clearly mad. He muttered,"Whatever," and stormed off. _How could he not trust me?_ He thought.

Malfoy gave it more thought. There was no way he would sleep in Harry's bed, unless he was over the top drunk. No matter what, Harry probably wouldn't let him, much less sleep with him. He came to the conclusion that Pansy and a few other people set it up.

"Pansy! I swear to Merlin come and face me right now!" Draco yelled through the corridors. Pansy came out, smiling. "You set up the whole Potter thing! Right? It's just some terrible joke you failed to pull?" He asked her. "Of course. But answer a question. Why were you acting so weird? Why did you seem afraid? Angry, when some grade four called you two faggots? Did Malfoy develop a heart?" Pansy joked. "Screw off, Pansy. Go get a hobby. You seem bored."

Ron went to look for Harry after he got mad. He wanted to apologize, even though he didn't truly believe him. He found him after about ten minutes of searching, in the room of requirements. "Harry," Ron spoke up when he saw him. Harry jerked his head up. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Either way, it's your business and life, and I shouldn't have a problem with anything you do." Ron apologized. Harry nodded slowly. "But, are you sure that there's nothing going on with you and Malfoy?" Ron made sure. Harry chuckled, and shook his head. "No, Ron. Even if, I'd probably tell you by now." He answered. Ron smiled.

Pansy ran up to the girls' Gryffindor dormitories. "Hermione!" She yelled. She found her by her bed. "I have a brilliant idea for the next party!"


	4. Chapter 4

! CHAPTER FOUR

For the whole day, Hermione has been ignoring Harry. He has seen her in the halls a few times, but she has walked right past him. Apperantly, the same thing has been happening to Malfoy. Pansy has been ignoring him, and giggling whenever he was around, or whenever she saw him. He knew this because Malfoy came up to him and told him all about it. He mentioned that he thinks Pansy and Hermione planned something for the upcoming party. Harry decided to investigate.

He saw Hermione in her dormitory. She seemed startled by his appearance, but he brushed it off. "What do you have planned for the party, Hermione?" Harry asked her calmly. She smirked in response, and said,"Wait and see, Harry. You can't just ask me that." Pansy appeared in the door, and cryptically said,"It's a surprise, Potter. Please tell me you know what a surprise is. Plus, you might like it." "Pansy,I'm sorry to say that your surprises aren't very appealing." Malfoy appeared behind her, and quickly eyed Harry. "What are you doing, Pansy? Quit talking to mudblood and scarhead back here and hurry up." Malfoy yelled.

"You seem angry, Draco. What's wrong?" She asked, quietly laughing under her breath. "I'm not exactly liking your surprises for the parties, Pansy. They're too childish." He told her. "Ah, come on,Malfoy! We are far from getting married and having kids! We are children! Besides, I think you like the surprises more than you care to admit. Damn it, Malfoy! What are you so bloody afraid of?" She yelled. Malfoy replied with a scoff and he rolled his eyes. He appeared to be even angrier, although Pansy never minded making him angry. Draco didn't want to talk to her. He was too afraid to say something that will give away his dark secret. He doesn't want Pansy knowing, yet she seems to know everything. He came to a conclusion that the best thing to do is just to be quiet.

Time for the party quickly arrived. Harry showed up, and was immediately approached by Malfoy. "Potter, when it's your turn, do not pick dare, or I swear on Merlin, I will hex you." Harry nodded and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Everyone was having fun. It appeared to me a normal, teenage party. Drinks, muggle games and unsupervised teenagers.

It was finally Harry's turn. "Harry, now remember that when you pick truth, you absolutely have to be completely honest. You understand?" Pansy asked and Harry nodded. "So, truth or dare?" She continued. Harry glanced at Malfoy, and picked truth. "Did you feel anything, ever, for Malfoy? Perhaps when he saved you in detention?" She questioned. "What? No!" He answered. His face was about to turn pink as he thought Pansy was going to question him further. He was relieved when she said,"Right." and moved on.

A few more turns go by when Pansy got to Malfoy. She asked him the same question she asked everyone else, and picked truth. "Oh come on, Malfoy! There you go again, sucking the fun out of the party! What happened? Starting to chicken out?" She joked. Malfoy didn't want to ruin the party, so he switched his answer to dare. Harry jerked his head, and stared at him. Pansy gave him a quick smile and told Malfoy to make out with Potter until she tells him to stop. They do it hesitantly, for about a minute. People eagerly stared right at them as they shared the kiss. They both were shy about it, until Draco opened his mouth, letting Harry explore further just for the satisfaction of it. They deepened their kiss, until Pansy yelled at them to stop, and they rapidly pulled away. Their lips looked burning red, and swollen. A few people started chuckling as they stared at how they looked.

For the rest of the party, the tension between them was awkward. They exchanged glances and quick looks but they looked away as soon as possible. Harry saw that Draco reached for a bottle of alcohol. It was a good idea, to try and act like he was too drunk to think straight. But no one has seen him drink a lot of alcohol that night, so it wouldn't make sense. Everyone keeps playing and talking for about an hour until 12:00 AM hits. Then, everyone agreed to go.

Harry and Draco were the last ones out. As they cams out the door, Draco stopped slowly, until Harry stopped too. Draco started leaning in. Harry didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. Draco's mouth crashed Harry's and opened up immediately. His kisses tasted like alcohol, but it was the best damn alcohol Harry tasted throughout his whole life. The kiss was sloppy, and unexpected, but they didn't mind. Draco pulled away, and stared at Harry. "We're drunk." He whispered. "No, you're drunk. Go to bed. Goodnight." Harry replied. Draco stood there as he muttered,"goodnight" to him. _Why did I do that?_ He asked himself.


End file.
